The well-known system for fingerprint recognition usually identifies a fingerprint from multiples of registered fingerprints (Identification System) for criminal investigation of police. Therefore, this kind of system needs mainframes and takes a long time for processing. These problems make if difficult to apply the known methods to the one to one verification system which is the purpose of this invention. Even though there are approaches which introduce the high speed special purpose processor to cover the problem of processing speed, they result in cost increase of the consequent system.
This invention is to solve these problems, removing cost increase due to adding high speed processor and uses method of the maximization of the rate of process via S/W. In short, our invention aims at the reduction of processing time and plausibity in view of accuracy and practice of fingerprint verification.